User talk:Boyariffic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Butt of the Jake page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) The Sheds in the episode the sheds do you think everyone thought slips was reponsible for the changes they have been going throught hurt his feelings. unicornqueen Tom Sheppard Hi, I was looking at the page for the writer of My Gym Partner’s A Monkey, specifically for the writer Tom Sheppard. Well to state it plainly, I think you may have put the wrong Tom Sheppard for the picture. The Tom Sheppard you put is the principle of the school I just graduated from. I’d go and check the IMDB for the show to find the right Tom Sheppard photo. Thanks for the meme of my school principle being a writer on a Cartoon Network show though. 14:52, June 2, 2019 (UTC)John Sistrunk OMG, LOL! Did I really do that? Wow. Well, isn't that a hoot? Yeah, sorry about that. When posting pictures of voice actors, I was just skimming through Google images and attaching names to faces. Thanks for fixing the mistake. And I'm glad some joy came from this little mistake. It's both humorous and amazing to know that I indirectly caused a widespread classroom in-joke, just by making a mistake online. Lol. I hope you, your friends, and especially Principal Sheppard got a good laugh out of this one. (Also, I thought this was semi-worth mentioning. The school principal in Family Guy is also named "Principal Shepherd". Seems like your school principal is now somewhat of a celebrity in the cartoon world.) Boyariffic (talk) 02:22, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Sid Roth: Helping to know Jesus Breasts are a Sin, they were given to women by the Devil to lure men away from the Word of God. So, God tried to make up for it, by allowing breasts to feed His children's offspring. But after the first child is born, all of God's milk is sucked out, leaving the rest of the mother's milk Tainted. If she breastfeeds any other child, the Tainted Milk will fill them with Sin and turn them evil when they grow older. That is why Christian women are only allowed to breastfeed one child. To learn more about Tainted Milk and how you too can be Saved by the Messiah Jesus, visit https://sidroth.org ........... Uuuuuhhhhhhhh ................... What? .......... Boyariffic (talk) 16:31, August 29, 2019 (UTC)